For Love, or Duty?
by slvrphoenix89
Summary: She is the Granddaughter of an officer most revered in the Empire, and now she is in the middle of two men most respected in the First Order. Would she go with her childhood friend, the General? Or the mysterious Master of the Knights of Ren. It is her choice, and hers alone. [Hux/OC/Kylo Ren] [M for Language and Mature Situations] [Follows events of TFA]
1. The Admiral

**_Disclaimer:_** I hold no claim to any of the characters other than the beloved Admiral Viera Tarkin. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter One – The Admiral_**

Standing at the bridge of the _Finalizer_ , a woman looked out the window and down at the planet that was known as Starkiller Base. Massive in size and even more so in fire power, no doubt an homage to one of the first successful battle stations the Empire ever had. It was also said that the base had been dedicated to the woman's Grandfather, Grand Moff Tarkin. Viera Tarkin never had the chance to know her Grandfather but from what she had heard from her mother as well as the countless others that idolized him, he was indeed a powerful man with all the characteristics of a true leader.

She had wished that she could have met him, but the Rebel Alliance had to go and blow up the Death Star and him along with it.

This brought her anger…and she wanted the Resistance along with Luke Skywalker destroyed once and for all.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice to her right.

Viera turned her head slightly to see General Brendol Hux Jr. now standing beside her, hands clasped behind his back. "Yes, very beautiful,"

She knew he was doing this to remain in her good graces. With her family lineage and her rank as Admiral, it was no wonder Hux was always wanting to please her in any way that he can.

But was there heart behind it, or just duty?

There had been a hint of an attraction between the two at the Academy, only to be dashed when the rumors began to fly among the other cadets. But the feelings were there, and they had to hide it from the others.

"You were gone this morning," Hux said, his voice low so that the Petty Officer nearby could not hear.

"You know full well why I cannot stay till the morning," Viera whispered, looking down, "And I had a private meeting with Snoke,"

Snoke was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and he hand many a plan in store. Plans that apparently did not involve General Hux.

"Was _he_ there too?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Viera knew exactly who he was referring to… **Kylo Ren**.

"Yes. Yes he was,"

Without looking she could tell that he wasn't entirely happy about that. It was like a never ending competition with the Knight of Ren; both to Snoke and Viera.

She had wanted to roll her eyes, tell Brendol that he was being childish and move on from it, but he was so stubborn that he probably wouldn't listen. Maybe it would work if she made it an executive order.

" _We will talk …_ _ **later**_ ," she noted before turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction, leaving Hux to view the weapon alone.


	2. The Master

**_Chapter Two – The Master_**

 _Hux is so childish sometimes_ Viera thought to herself.

" **Because he is one** ," said a voice, dark and heavy as it was being filtered through the ominous mask.

It was Kylo Ren.

"You know I don't like it when you read my thoughts," she said plainly, continuing to walk down the corridor. He followed.

 **"Well how else can I get anything out of you?"** he mused.

Viera's relationship with Kylo Ren was in a word … complicated. He knew who she was, and she him. He was the son of a smuggler and the Resistance general; and that general's brother had killed her Grandfather as well as so many others. In a way they shared similar hatred for the Resistance and Luke Skywalker. The rest … well, even she couldn't explain.

 **"Getting jealous again, is he?"** Ren chuckled, his long strides shortening so that he could match in step with her.

"Of course he is. He wants to be on Snoke's good side," Viera said defensively as the doors opened into her quarters.

 **"And yours,"** he added.

"This has nothing to do with me," she said as they reached her private observation deck.

Ren chuckled again as he took off his mask, the faint hissing from around the apparatus could be heard as he revealed his true face. His face was kind, nothing like the mask that hid his face to everyone else.

 **"It has everything to do with you,"** he said, irritated, as he set the mask down on the side table.

Viera did not say another word before she felt his lips on hers, rough and passionate. She returned the kiss as she rested her arms on his broad shoulders, feeling the course fabric of his hood under her fingers

It did not take long before the two were naked and entwined in one another's embrace on her bed, their clothing creating a trail from the observation deck where they began.

"Why do you continue this charade wit Hux?" Ren asked simply, his fingers tracing down her slender figure.

She didn't exactly know herself. She had known the General for far longer than Kylo, and her attraction to him was not the same was what she felt for the Knight of Ren.

"I suppose; it was that high school sweethearts' kind of thing. It was a secret affair, and it still is. We didn't want to compromise our stations," she explained.

"Do you love him?"

"…Why are we talking about this right now?"

"Because I want that piece of mind. To know that you are all mine. That this … _this_ passion is real,"

Clarification. Viera wasn't sure how to answer. Being between these two men kept her in a conflicted state. Couldn't she just have them both?

Before she could even answer, her comlink gave a chirp, "Admiral, General Hux wishes an audience with you," stated the officer on the other end.

Ren groaned under his breath, quickly getting up to gather his clothing and dress.

"Uh, yes. Thank you. Let him know I will meet him at conference room 247 in ten minutes," the officer than responded back and disconnected the call.

"You're going to have to make a choice, Viera. And be sure that it is the _right_ one," Kylo said before he put on his mask and departed from her chambers.

She let out a sigh. _Why_ did this have to happen to her?


End file.
